Rebecca
Rebecca is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is the 15 year old daughter of a village magistrate in Pherae and childhood friend of Wil. She is a sweet young girl in search of her long lost brother. Rebecca is of the Archer class. Profile A daughter of a Pheraean village chieftain, Rebecca is tomboyish, helpful, bright, and enjoys cooking. She joins Eliwood's group to search for her missing brother Dan, who, through support conversations, is hinted to actually be Dart, Captain Fargus' most trusted mate. He left her, along with their childhood friend Wil, on a journey 5 years ago, and has been missing ever since. She later becomes a retainer and nanny in the Pheraean court. If Rebecca and either Wil, Lowen, or Sain get an A level support, there will be an alternate ending where she and one of them get married and have a child together by the name of Wolt. Rebecca is Wil's childhood friend, although when he first attempts to greet her, she responds with "Do I know you?" either out of bitterness or hazy memory. She later tells him that she really is his old friend, and she scolds him for having left her in their village and running away with her brother. She also kicks him in the stomach in the level B conversation out of jealousy for his closeness with Lyn. In the A support conversation, she tells him she's afraid he'll leave her again and he promises her that he won't. In Rebecca's conversations with Sain, she expresses a thick skepticism and disdain for his supposed feelings for her. In the last conversation, she threatens to tell Lyn about herself and Sain, causing him to go silent and for her to call him a pig. In the epilogue, she still doesn't know that Dart was her long lost brother five years ago considering the support conversations between Dart and Wil. With an A-Rank Support between Wil and Dart, the latter stated that a man was found bloody and half-dead and was recovered to join Fargus' party in exchange for his memories. In an A-Rank Support between Dart and Rebecca, Dart also stated that he lost his memory five years back when Fargus found him bloody. Dart also bears the same scar Rebecca's brother had and Wil immediately recognizes him as Dan with a C-Rank support, so it is safe to conclude that Dart is Dan and Dart is thus Rebecca's brother. In her conversations with Lowen, who rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village, Rebecca commends him for being an exceptional soldier, despite his self-doubts. They also bond over their love of cooking. This is rather different from her attitude towards Wil and Sain, since she acts much sweeter towards Lowen, because he rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village and helped her reach Eliwood. Rebecca is unseen 20 years later, though she was mentioned to be Roy's wet nurse. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters